


Snow in the House of Whintan

by Jackson_Goth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Verbal Abuse, Creampie, Crying During Sex, Cum in pussy, Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fucked Silly, Gags, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Creampies, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sexual Objectification, Sexual Punishment, Sexual degradation, Sixsome, Sloppy Makeouts, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, cis men penetrating, clitoral stimulation, cum in mouth, five-on-one, trans man penetrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackson_Goth/pseuds/Jackson_Goth
Summary: With you now pinned down, the rest of the men can easily grab at your body. You know what’s coming. Each of them will take their opportunity to violate your body in some way. Your stomach twists in nervous excitement at the thought.* * *A shameless porn short story, taking place in a vaguely-fantasy setting. Everything that takes place is explicitly consensual, however, the characters are roleplaying a dubiously consensual situation. Also, I use words such as "cunt", "pussy", and "clit" to describe a trans man's genitals because I, a trans man, find it arousing. If either of these things (or any of the tags, for that matter) may make you uncomfortable, please don't read this.
Kudos: 38





	Snow in the House of Whintan

**Author's Note:**

> I think I tagged everything properly but if not feel free to let me know!

You are Snow, a server working in the House of Whintin. When you first got the job, the work was simple enough. You were a barmaid in their private tavern, all you did was retrieve and deliver drinks to the master of the house, Demdorm Whintin, and his noblemen guests. As time passes though, you and Demdorm slowly become closer, until it all comes to ahead one particularly drunken night. He makes an advance on you and you accept; and so your affair begins. The two of you spend countless hours together learning each other's bodies- and most shameful desires. You come to an agreement. You are no longer a server in the traditional sense, but instead you will use your body to satisfy Demdorm- and his guests’- fantasies.

One of your Master’s fantasies, conventley enough, involves punishing a careless barmaid, and you are more than happy to play the part. He invites four of his noblemen friends: Sir Hefin, Lords Bavrus and Saznolin, and Duke Galgrat, to join in. You discuss it and decide that they will act as patrons at a tavern, and you as the barmaid. Somewhere along the line you will purposely make a mistake to anger them and they will punish you how they see fit. You are to resist at first and act disobedient, but eventually you will give in.

With the scene now set you put on your costume. A sheer tunic with sleeves resting off your shoulders, short trousers, tall heeled boots, and an apron to tie the whole thing together. It’s nothing like what you wore when actually serving drinks, but it’s reminiscent of what a barmaid in a public tavern might wear. 

You pour the first round of ale and the night begins.

As the men get drunker, they get rowdier. They start shouting orders at you. It’s a bit intimidating, you’ve never been with this many men at once before, but you trust Master Demdorm enough to keep going. They begin calling you demeaning names, some of them even offer you money for sexual favors. Every time you tell them that this isn't that kind of tavern, but they just keep insisting. 

Galgrat knocks a drink over and makes you bend down to clean it up. The men use this as an excuse to grope your ass. You continue to tell them that you're not interested, but they don't seem to get the hint. A few of them even begin making sexual threats towards you. You act as if you are ignoring them and continue to serve drinks. But after a while one of them acts angry from you not answering him and he slaps your ass, hard. You decide that this is the perfect opportunity and pretend to stumble, spilling the mostly-empty drink glass you were carrying onto Demdorm’s tunic.

Demdorm: Hey! You'll be sorry you did that!

He grabs your shirt and pins you against the nearest table. The two of you make eye contact and for a moment break character, he looks at you cautiously and you nod back to him, signaling that you’re okay and ready to start. Once you confirm you’re alright, he smirks and gets a mischievous glint in his eye. He continues to yell at you. The excitement in his voice is masked enough by fake anger to keep the immersion of the scene, but just barely.

Demdorm: I'm gonna make you pay for that!

With you now pinned down, the rest of the men can easily grab at your body. You know what’s coming. Each of them will take their opportunity to violate your body in some way. Your stomach twists in nervous excitement at the thought.

You: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, please, stop!

Demdorm: No way. You've been teasing us all night. And now, we're gonna teach you a lesson.

He growls as he leans down and starts mouthing at your neck.He grabs your head with one hand and begins violently kissing you. With his other hand he reaches up to tug your shirt off. The rest of the men cheer him on. You shout against his lips, squirming in his grasp. You feel the men's hands grope at your chest, your thighs, every inch of your body they can reach.

Demdorm: Hold him down for me.

Your arms are pinned above your head by other men, as Demdorm leans back and takes a good look at you. He begins to unbutton his own shirt, still wet from the ale.

Demdorm: Oh yeah, we've been waiting all night for this… What do you boys think? Should I use his mouth or his cunt first?

Galgrat: Do what you like, either way we're getting a good show.

Demdorm: Let's go with mouth then. Save the best part for last...

You're pulled up from the table and shoved to your knees in front of Demdorm as he pulls out his cock.

You: N-no! Please!

He slaps his member against your cheek. It’s still mostly soft, but begins hardening as he rubs it against your face. You salivate at the thought of it in your mouth.

Demdorm: Open up, slut. Or else.

You open your mouth and he shoves his dick inside. You gag as it hits the back of your throat.

Demdorm: Good boy. Now, suck it.

You start to choke as you try to suck his member.

Galgrat: No, no, that's not what we want. Move your head up and down.

Galgrat grabs a fistful of your hair and starts guiding your head up and down his friend's cock.

Demdorm: Yeah, that's it…

You whine, sending waves through Demdorm’s dick.

Demdorm: Ooh, yeah, that's a good little whore. Look up at me.

You look up and meet his eyes.

Demdorm: We’re gonna fill you up, and then some.

He grabs your head and begins fucking your face. Your eyes widen as you gag and choke on his member. The men around you cheer as he violates your mouth. He continues to groan as he pours his hot seed down your throat.

Galgrat: There we go, let it out.

Demdorm: Yeah that's it, taste my cum.

He shoves your head as far down on his member as it'll go as he cums down your throat.

He sighs contentedly and lets his hands fall from your head. You pull away as quickly as you can to breath, sputtering and choking on his cum. The flavor is familiar at this point, but still hard to deal with so suddenly.

Galgrat: My turn to teach that little cocksucker a lesson.

Demdorm grabs you by the arm and pulls you to your feet, shoving you towards Galgrat.

You: No! Stop!

He snatches you and pulls you tight against his chest. He grabs your face with one hand and forces you to kiss him, shoving his tongue into your mouth. With the other he reaches down to slap your ass.

Galgrat: Sloppy seconds, honey. You ready for me?

He rubs against you as he unbuttons his pants and pulls out his erection. He grabs your hand and wraps it around his cock. He guides it up and down, showing you how to stroke his member.

Galgrat: Look into my eyes. Go on, honey. Feel proud of what you're about to do.

You nervously look up into his eyes and he dives back in to kiss you. His hand tugs your hair as he thrusts his tongue in and out of your mouth. He slips his hand into your shorts and starts gripping your bare ass.You try to pull away.

Demdorm: Yeah, that's it... you wanna be a good boy, don't you?

Galgrat spanks your butt as you wince. Hefin reaches around and unties your apron, yanking it down and off your body, along with your shorts and underwear. His lips wrap around your neck as he grabs your shoulders and pushes up against you. His hands roam all over your body, feeling your abs, chest and thighs.

Galgrat: Yeah, that's it honey. Stroke my cock. I want you to make me cum.

Galgrat begins kissing his way up your chest, licking around your nipples. He reaches your mouth and kisses you again, his tongue returning to your mouth. He moans into you and makes you stroke him faster.

Galgrat: Fuck- I'm gonna cum all over that pretty body of yours.

He grunts as you feel his warm load squirt all over your hand and arm. Some splatters onto your stomach.

Galgrat: Good boy. Now clean it up.

He forces you back to your knees again and shoves your mouth near is cock. He groans deep in his throat as you nervously start licking the cum off it. You lick all the warm liquid off and he eventually lets you go.

Galgrat: That's a good slut.

They all start laughing and Galgrat steps back. You hold yourself as you look down at your hands.

Galgrat: That was pretty fun. Didn't expect that to go as well as it did.

Hefin: ha! You say that as if we're finished with him. We've barely even begun.

Galgrat: Yeah, don't worry honey, we're going to stretch that little hole of yours. You'll get used to it.

Hefin picks you up and lays you back on a table. Your hands are held above your head by another man as he roughly grabs your knees and opens your legs up. You begin to shake as you watch.

Hefin: Ooooh yeah, I'm gonna like fucking this little cunt.

He starts rubbing your folds with the tip of his dick, spreading your wetness around. Your breathing picks up speed when he lines his member up with your entrance. He starts pressing into you and you let out small gasps as you feel yourself being stretched.

Hefin: You're not resisting anymore, are you? Heh, I thought not.

You: no... I- I can't... please... stop…

Hefin: I bet you're enjoying this.

Galgrat: Yeah, I think he is.

Demdorm: Tell him why you're enjoying it.

You: I… I'm not... enjoying this…

Hefin: That's not what your body's saying though, isn't it?

The man continues to push his member into your hole as he rubs your chest. You’re so wet already, his cock slides in without much resistance. You close your eyes tight and turn your head to the side, gasping shakily as he fucks you.

Hefin: Tell me how it feels.

You: I... I don't like it…

Galgrat: Yeah, you love it. You love being taken like a dirty little toy. You love being filled up with a fat and throbbing member.

You: I don't! I... I hate it!

You let out a sob when Hefin laughs and slaps your face, all the while continuing to thrust into you.

Galgrat: Oh y'know what you love? You love getting treated like the dirty little boy you are.

You: I'm not... I'm not dirty!

Demdorm: Oh yes you are. You're a dirty little whore that needs to be taught a lesson.

They laugh as they continue abusing you.

You: no...

You whimper as Hefin begins thrusting faster.

Hefin: If you're not a whore, then how come your legs are spread like one, hmm? How come you got my cock in your tight little pussy?

They laugh amongst themselves as your legs shake and your body weakens. You gasp out as pleasure starts to build up inside you.

You: I-I don't... I…

Hefin: Oh, you do though! My dick is deep in your cunt. And soon my cum will be too, you little whore.

They laugh as you begin to feel warmth in your core. You let out a long, shaky moan as you feel your body tensing up in the thickest wave of pleasure. Hefin grunts and his thrusts become a bit choppy.

Hefin: Fuck. I can feel your cunt squeezing me. You want this, don't you? You want my hot seed in your womb. 

You: no...

Hefin: Yeah, you like it don't you?

You: I don't!!

He slaps you hard across the face as his thrusts become rougher. Tears prick at the corners of your eyes. You aren’t entirely sure what caused them, whether it be the pain of the slap, the intense pleasure, or the sweet humiliation of being degraded in such a way.

Hefin: Stop lying!

Demdorm: You like it! You love it! Say you like it!

You: I... I... I like it…

Hefin: Say it again. Tell my buddies here, that you love their fat dicks in your mouth and that you want them to fill you up with their loads.

You let out a small sob and choke a bit on your words.

You: I... I love your fat dicks in my mouth! I want you to fill me up with your loads!

Galgrat: How do you want it? Tell us how you want it. Be a good boy and ask for what you want.

Demdorm: Say it, say what you want.

You: I... I want... I want you to... to cum inside me…

Hefin: Fuck! You want it? You want my cum in your little pussy? Well here you go!

He screams and starts slamming into you hard. Your face meets the table as you scream, as does your voice with the rest of your air. Your lungs run out of breath and you begin to feel lightheaded. You feel his hot, sticky cum inside you. And you love it. He thrusts a few more times as he comes down from his high, panting.

Hefin: Yeah... that's a good slut.

You moan as he pulls his member out, feeling the sticky strands of his seed coat your inner walls. As he steps out from between your legs, you feel another man immediately take his place. He leans down over you and captures your mouth in a kiss while groping your chest. You don't have the energy to fight back anymore. Your body is limp under him as the remainder of your clothes are stripped off and you lay there, helpless. 

Your wrists are tied above your head. Your legs are forced back open and secured in place. You wiggle around, trying desperately to cover yourself, but you're completely bound. You feel so exposed with your legs spread like this, cum still leaking out of your pussy. You feel the mens’ hands explore your body as a voice whispers in your ear.

Saznolin: Good boy.

A gag is shoved into your mouth. The men's hands continue to roam your body, one of them reaching between your legs to finger your pussy. You let out a moan through the gag.

Saznolin: Does our little whore like that?

You bite your lip and shake your head.

Saznolin: No? No matter. You'll get used to it.

He removes his fingers, but swiftly replaces them with his cock. You let out a yelp through the gag as he begins to fuck you roughly. You wince as the men continue to violate you in the most base way. Saznolin grabs your hips and fucks you. He thrusts into you before slowly pulling almost all the way out, then snaps his hips and shoves his cock back in with a violent force. With each thrust you let out a small noise somewhere between a yelp and a moan. He continues this cycle of forceful penetration and almost all the way out, then repeats until he finally finishes himself off in you. He pants and pulls out.

Saznolin: Fuck, that was good.

He steps out from between your legs and circles around to the other side of the table. He leans down and whispers in your ear.

Saznolin: What did you think, slut? Did you like taking my cock up your tight little pussy?

You shake your head and whine helplessly, tears now falling freely down your face.

Saznolin: Well then. Guess we'll just have to keep going until you do.

You let out a whimper as you feel another man line himself up with your hole.

Bavrus: You ready, whore?

You shake your head and whine helplessly. He laughs and thrusts onto you.

Bavrus: Too bad. We're not waiting around.

You let out a pained yelp as he fucks you, the other men continuing to touch your helpless body. He reaches down and starts rubbing your clit in time with his thrusts. You let out a breathy moan each time his hand rubs your sensitive nub.

Bavrus: You like that? Yeah? You want more, dirty whore?

You squirm against him, trying to get away, but it only causes him to rub you faster. You scream into the gag and shut your eyes tight. Every thrust now is accompanied by rubbing your clit.

Bavrus: Fuck, you feel good. I'm getting closer. I'm going to fill this tight, little pussy with my cum.

His thrusts get harder as he talks to you.

Bavrus: Is that what you want, you whore? You little slut? You want my cum in your pussy? Well I'm going to give it to you.

He starts yelling as he finishes himself off inside of you. His hands grip your hips and he yells out as he releases into you. You whine as you feel yourself being filled again. He pants and rips the gag out of your mouth, cock still deep in your pussy. He leans forward and forcefully kisses you. As he pulls back you feel the cum starting to run down your ass and pool on the table under you. He pulls out and you lay there, gasping helplessly. 

Galgrat steps between your legs. He smirks down at you and makes eye contact as he lines his cock up with your hole.

Galgrat: Beg for it.

You whine and close your eyes. You shout and feel a searing pain against your cheek as he slaps you, then grabs your hair and forces you to look at him.

Galgrat: Don't make me say it again. Beg for my dick.

You: P-please... please fuck me…

You let out a loud sob. He smiles and slowly starts to push his way into you. You whine as you're stretched out again, inch by inch. He forces his member all the way in you, and pauses with his hips pushed hard against yours.

Galgrat: Look at you, all filled up with my cock.

He starts to slowly pull out and push back into you, a stark difference to the other men's fast poundings. He tugs at your hair again and yanks you head back so you have no choice but to look at him.

Galgrat: Beg me to fuck you harder.

You: P-please, fuck me harder.

He glares at you and keeps his pace the same.

Galgrat: You can do better than that. Tell me what you are.

You: I... I'm a whore. I'm nothing but a whore. P-please fuck me harder! I w-want you to... to fill me up and treat me like the slut I am…

Every sentence is punctuated by a sob or gasp.

Galgrat: Now you're starting to understand. How's my cock feel?

You: G-good! It feels good inside me! I feel s-so full...

He starts to pick up the pace as you talk.

Galgrat: Better. Keep going.

You: P-please fuck me harder! I'm a dirty little slut who needs to be taught his place! I'm a dirty little whore!

He continues to fuck you hard as you babble whatever comes to your mind. His hands move to grab your hips, holding you tightly as he thrusts into you.

Galgrat: Fuck, I'm close. Where do you want my cum, honey? Tell me where you want it.

You: I want... I want it inside... inside me! I want you to fill me with your cum! Please... Please fill my cunt up with your seed…

By now your sobs have been replaced by needy moans, but the tears still streak your face.

Galgrat: Well since you asked so nicely~

He slams his hips flush against yours. You feel his cock twitch as his cum spurts inside you. You're so full of cum already, you feel it leaking out around his dick. He pulls out slowly, and you feel the cum running down your legs as it is pulled free of your cunt. You let out a shaky breath and pant. You close your eyes and lean your head back on the table, waiting for the next man to start using you. A moment passes and you're still waiting. You try to open your eyes, but can only manage to raise your lids halfway. You look around the room confused. Demdorm steps towards you and smirks.

Demdorm: What's wrong, little slut?

You: what- why aren't- why'd you stop?

Demdorm: You want more?

You: Y-yes... more.

He laughs and pulls his cock from his pants.

Demdorm: Poor thing. Look at your pussy, it's so empty.

You whine as he stands between your legs.

Demdorm: What do you think I should do about it, hm?

You: P-please…

You trail off and sob, breath coming out in heavy pants.

Demdorm: Please, what? Tell me what you want.

You: I- I want your cock. Please... I want your c-cock. I want you to fuck me with it. Please…

Demdorm: Good boy. I'll fuck you nice and hard. But first...

He reaches up and unties you from the table. Your limbs feel numb. You don't have the energy to move your arms, and your legs immediately fall closed.

Demdorm: Now now, none of that. Spread your legs for me.

You: Y-yes, sir.

Shakey, you open your legs. They feel heavy and it takes all your energy to keep them up.

Demdorm hums in appreciation. With one hand he helps support a leg, with the other he holds the base of his cock and slides it into your hole. It fills you up, stretching you wide open. He pumps it in and out a few times, making sure you're ready.

Demdorm: Ngh... Now look at you, all wet for me. Covered in so much cum. You're such a dirty boy.

He begins to thrust in earnest. Your legs feel so weak, you can barely hold them up.

Demdorm: Aaah... Yeah, that's it. Take my cock.

Each thrust causes more cum to squish out of your cunt, dripping down your legs and onto the floor. You feel so tired. So sore. So, so used. You close your eyes and tears leak out as you gasp and pant.

Demdorm: Oh fuck, you're so tight... Still so tight. Fucking hell. You've taken so many cocks tonight and you're still so fucking tight.

His thrusts are deep. His cock makes you feel so full. He reaches down and cups your cheek with one hand, using his thumb to wipe away some tears.

Demdorm: What's wrong, slut? Don't like my cock?

You: N-no... I... I love it. It's just- just so much. I- I can't...

He chuckles and continues to pump into you.

Demdorm: Shush, it'll be okay. It's almost over. You've been such a good little whore tonight. Just lay there and let me use you. I'm gonna fill that pussy up with my cum.

You whine and gasp as his thrusts speed up. He leans down and starts kissing you. You open your mouth and let him thrust his tongue between your lips. He begins to moan into your mouth. Your eyes start to close and your head falls back.

Demdorm: That's a good little slut. Almost there... just one more load of cum in your little pussy... think you can handle that?

You: y-yes... sir…

Demdorm: Good boy.

He grunts and thrusts deep one last time while he empties his pulsing, twitching cock into your womb. He stays inside you for a moment while deeply kissing you, before pulling out and letting his cum drip out of you. You whimper as you feel it leaking out, soaking your thighs. Then, he pushes back to look at you.

He chuckles as he pulls his trousers back up and walks out the door. Leaving you alone, panting, and covered in their cum. You let out one last, broken sob.

**Author's Note:**

> Demdorm does come back in a few minutes and helps Snow clean himself up, then they cuddle and stuff. Aftercare is important I'm just too tired to write that last part lol


End file.
